gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blair–Chuck relationship/@comment-37.32.255.194-20120515232737
Things that piss me off: Eleanor: “I can’t believe how much more grown up you are at your age than I was. I suppose it’s the divorce and all the other mistakes you already made.” So I guess the writers intended this to be, i don’t know funny or something and I know the adults in this show are in a serious competition of who’s the worst parent of the year, but when you think about it this was quite a cruel thing to say, even for a parent of this show, given everything Blair has been through this year. Serena: “You had your prince and you had Chuck, you didn’t need to take Dan too.” Blair: “I didn’t TAKE Dan. That’s not how relationships work!” Word. Serena does realize that she and Dan were broken up for over a year when Blair got together with him right? Hard to take something from you when you don’t even have it. Blair (to Jack): “Thanks for the call.” Seriously why? Why the hell should Jack call Blair? Why on earth would she pick up the phone? Why would she be in the same room as him, talk to him, let alone thank him? Gossip Girl blast: ‘I’ll never love Chuck again after what he did tonight. He’s a monster, he deserves to be alone forever.’ Blair: “I was waiting for that one. You happy now?” Truer words were never spoken, by herself no less, but that’s the one she gets most upset about?! Rufus calls Lily, she ignores it and gets drunk. Later Lily: “You haven’t spoken to me in weeks.” -.- now who’s fault is that? Chuck: “All I did was work, to protect your legacy.” Bart: “And pine after Blair Waldorf?” Chuck: “Blair has nothing to do with the way I have handled this business.” Bart: “You didn’t try to trade her for a hotel deed…” LOL Ehm duh! Chuck did trade her for the hotel and it was the only thing that saved your stupid legacy bitch! Please writers, although I appreciate the comedy, maybe next time your zombie blames all of the worlds problems on his son’s ex-girlfriend you should come up with a justification that doesn’t prove the exact opposite of his point. Thank you! Blair: “I love you. I’m in love with you.” Blair (5x17): “And I love you. But that doesn’t mean I’m in love with you.” -.- right so what was the purpose for all the other episodes this season again? Oh there was none!… greeeat now I get it. Blair: “He has made me happier than I’ve ever been.” Blair (4x20): “Do you know the last time I felt joy? Chuck had brought me into his darkness for so long, I’ve forgotten what that felt like!” Kill.me.now. Chuck: I always put you first and you bet against me every time. Chuck (3x17): I did what I had to, to win. I can’t let my feelings cost me all that I’ve built. The betting against him is also total bullshit. Season 1-4 she did nothing but forgive him over and over and over again, because she believed that he was a good person, because she believed he could change, because she believed that he could achieve great things if he wanted to. All she ever did was bet FOR him. Blair (2x15…I think): “I believed in you, your father believed in you… YOU were the only one who didn’t.” Eleanor: “You don’t have any loose ends to tie up back home?” Blair: “Nothing’s holding me back anymore.” Blair (20min. earlier): “Dan is my best friend when we’re together it’s great. I feel strong and safe.” So there’s nothing, nothing at all? That you should fix? Nobody you need to talk to? Your “best friend” maybe? Nope!! -.-